dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The PerfecT Super Saiyan Sword Master Cold
Then Cell died. He went straight to hell where Frieza and King Cold and Jeice were. The blue ogre put Cell in the jail with the bmecause he was bad from Tien's death. So then the were in the jail cell and cell was calling up frieza about the hacks of super saiyan. They nodded, and then King Cold was sitting there. He had told them the idea he got. "Well sice Vegeta had Tien have it we can too." Others nodded. King Cold stood up and had alook in his eyes to make the others his bad guys. They were all standing around him when he stood up with his cape and wine in his hand and his lazy eyes looking about. He told them how he had been here thinking and watching Super Saiyan and now he knew how todo it for himself. the little guy Zarbon got batted out of the way when King Cold grunted his aura of yellow purple and gold incinerating more than a handful of them. He was grunting and moaning like a bitch in heat when it happened. King Cold's class forehead turned golden and his spikes turned into two long flecks of gold hair with many little strands poking out to make them look like more. He grew ten times his size and fifty times his powerful. "No fair ofather. I want the monkey's power legend." Frieez said with his tail jumping about like an annoyed cat. Kind Cold kicked Frieza waay, "Listen to me, you piece of shit, you mess with me again I'll cut you in half." Then King Cold went to purgatory because Tien was in heaven and he had to get there. IT was like stairs. Tien died when his power was maximum. Now he went ot heaven since Ymma had notied he was nice to the clown all the years. Tien heard of the King Super saiyan where he had become one with the power of all hell. Tien rippedo ff his heaven swaddling clothes and shirt. It was time to get serious and beat this guy. "Don't step closer!" he yelled at King Cold who was almost up the stairs. "No! I am the new Super Saiayn with powers greater than you!" the Coldian screamed. This meant WAR!!! Tien threw down the hammer on King Cold and dodged him with a double flip kick repeater. Cold re educated him with his sword of hell fire. He took a sip of Merlot before swinging the sword around and trying to cut Tien. He made a pretty X mark on Tien's old scar. "Oh thanks, now it's complete" the three eyed man said with a laugh. King whipped his hair back and forth to Tien's face making him angry because he's bald. "We are a strong people said tien trying to defend his baldness. But only king cold was here not the other bald people. SS Clld had about three energy blasts he shot but the heit Tien back and without thinking he took the sword and charged him like yajirobe did with cymbal with that one really cool move but it didn't work because Tien was a Super Saiyan too even though his hair had gone far away. Then Kind Cold tried to pick up his up the sword but Tien was too fast. "Haha got you!" And tribeam made and it stalled King Cold untl he had enough eenergy to make the one latst spirit bomb. Tien tried to hold it, but he was pushed back until they were both in purgatory. King Cold jumped over top of him and said "Sayanora" because he spoke japanese and Tien was dead again (double). King Cold had another mission to do and it was to get Ymma away so he could get all his bad guys out of hell. The ogers began mobilizing an army to get him while Yemma telephoned Goku to come rescue them. "But Yemma I'm busy," Goku explained. "Goku it's serious!" Yemma said pounding his desk. "Don't worry, I'll save them!" said the mysterious figure in black. the end Category:Fan Fiction Category:Non-canon KV Pages